


C*cksucker

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this iafter hearing about what happened at an Eminem concert and seeing Kells tweet to Eminem.





	C*cksucker

Kells was walking down a red carpet, surrounded by people taking pictures with flash, people with phones out and people holding up some pictures for him to sign. 

Kells smiles and goes over to them, he takes a sharpie from his pocket and he starts signing their pictures. 

"Kells I love you!" One girl shouts out and Kells winks at her, the girl almost faints. 

Today he was at a red carpet premier for 'The Dirt.' The rest of the cast is here too and some of the band members from motley cru was also here. In fact he can see Tommy coming up to him with a grin on his face. "Having a good time kid?"

"Yeah, this is the best premiere I ever been to."

"Well it should be, This is really your time to shine and don't tell the others, but I think you're the best part of this movie." 

"You only say that cause I play you." He teases and the older man chuckles. "Maybe, but you're really talented kid, remember that." Tommy goes off to sign some autographs and Kells signs a few more.

He looks at his phone and sees that's it's 3:20, the movie will be starting at 4:20, so he has some time to leave and get some coffee. 

"I gotta go guys, love y'all." The crowd cheers and waves to him as he starts to walk away. Soon he's on the regular sidewalk heading over to a Starbucks not too far from the theater. 

As he gets close to the building someone grabs his arm and starts pulling him a different direction. "What the fuck, let go!”

The person ignores him and brings him to a black Honda van. The stranger quickly gets the door open and pushes him in. The guy gets in and then closes the door.

"Yo what the fuck!" Kells yells, the stranger takes off the hood of his hoodie and his cap. “Knew your hipster ass would be head over to the Starbucks." It was idol slash rival. Eminem.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Well Richard, after the pathetic shit you said on Twitter, I don't think I can let you get away with that.” 

Kells glares from being called Richard, he hates anyone calling him that. "Really? you dragged me in here, trying to kidnapped me over some damn tweet? You're fucking crazy."

"I'm not trying to kidnapped you, I just decided that we need to talk. You really think my fans at my own concert would fall asleep to my rap? You really need to know how to shut the fuck up kid."

Kelly rolls his eyes and smirks a little from thinking about the interview when the older man stuttered from trying to say 'shut the fuck up.'

"Maybe they wouldn't fall asleep, maybe they would leave as soon they realize you forgot the lyrics to your own song, but that's okay, old men like you forget things once in while." Kells says that with a shit eating grin and it makes Em's blood boil. How dare this little fucker. 

Em grabs Kelly's jacket and pulls him close, he puts a hand on his neck and starts to squeeze it. "Watch who you're talking to, you little bitch." He growls, Kells was struggling to breath, but he was soon able to use his foot to push Em off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You stalk me and try to fucking kill me. All because of some damn tweet, I could of said something a lot worse like you did."

"What, cocksucker? I only said it because you probably are one. How much dick did you suck to get where you are huh? In fact how many guys did you let fuck you?" 

Kells could not believe the other man was really being this cruel. The same man he's looked up to since he was 14. It really is a slap in the face to know that someone he admired, even love for most of his life, is really just a heartless, bitter asshole. 

Kells looks away, just praying that the man has had enough fun making him feel like shit, but no, Em just keeps going.

"What about Tommy Lee? Did you suck his dick too get that role or did he fuck you up the ass like some whore." Em smirks a little. "I wonder if he did it while you were wearing that slutty thong you had on in the movie trail-" Em didn't get to finish, because he was suddenly punched in the face. 

He was a little too shocked to react to the pain, he really didn't expect that. Kelly was looking at him with such hatred, actually it was more of a look of hurt than hatred.

"Fuck you, Fuck you, you fucking asshole! I hate you and you can honestly die!" Kells was close to tears but he wiped his eyes before they could even come out. He's not going to give this asshole the pleasure of seeing him cry. 

"Unlock the damn door, so I can get out, now." He starts kicking the door and Em quickly grabs him to get him away from it. 

"You need to keep it down." 

Kells glares at the floor and mumbles "fuck You." Em rolls his eyes, but gently puts a hand on Kells face. "You can't really blame me for thinking that, this face of yours is almost too pretty, hard to believe you didn't suck some producer off."

Kells tried to pull his head away, but em grips his cheek. "Tell you what, you suck me off and I'll leave and let you out."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't then I'll still let you out of here, but with one phone call, I can have this little movie premiere shut down." Kells gives a spiteful look but he nods. "Let's get this over with.” he mumbles. 

"Good boy, now get on your knees." Kelly gets off the car seat to get on the floor. Em then looks at him like he's trying to decide something. "what?"

"I'm trying to decide if I want that faggy jacket on you while you suck me off. Looks girly, but pretty on you for some reason." 

Kells was wearing his new black coat with the green fur collar. "It looks better than what you're wearing. Tacky gold chains and an ugly hoodie. 

"Sweetie just because it's real men's clothes that you don't like wearing doesn't mean it's tacky." Kells blushes a little and clenches his fist. He desperately wants to punch the other, but holds back on doing so. 

Kells takes off his jacket and puts it to the side on the seat, he really loves that jacket and he would be pissed off if come got on it. Under that jacket was a white floral button up shirt. 

Also when he took the jacket off, Em could smell a sweet scent from the young man, it smelled a little bit like vanilla. "The fuck is that smell on you?"

"It's cologne."

Em rolls his eyes, the other is terrible at lying. Cologne doesn't smell overly sweet like that. “It smells like something that my daughter would get from bath and body works." Em sees Kelly's cheeks turn pink and he grins a little.

"It is isn't it? you're such a damn girl."

"Fuck off." Kelly mumbles and gets closer to Eminem so he could unzip his pants. While he's unzipping it, Em surprisingly runs his hand gently through his hair. "Don't get pissy sweetheart, I actually like the smell on you, suits you anyway." 

Em wasn't lying, he the smell on the younger man was pleasant, much better than the gross cheap perfume he smells on groupies. 

Once the pants were unzipped, Em gets his harding cock out. "Go on, I'm sure you know what to do." Kells sighs, but gives the tip a few teasing licks, making the older one harder. Then he puts the tip in his mouth. 

He sucks the tip for a few minutes before putting more of it in his mouth. "Fuck baby boy, So good." Em moans and thrust his hips. Kells chokes, but doesn't pull back. 

em gives another thrust to get his cock deeper and his cock nearly hits the back of Kell's throat. "this mouth of yours...jesus." Em grabs his Kelly's hair and starts to fuck his mouth even more.

"This rude little mouth of yours is useful after all." For that remark Kells digs his nails into Em's hips, making the older rapper hiss a little. 

He's so defiant even with a cock in his mouth. Kells uses his tongue again and soon he could taste the pre-come that's leaking from the tip. 

Em grabs his hair again and thrust his cock in and out of his mouth, he even takes it out for a moment to rub the tip on Kelly's lips, then pushes it back in. 

He keeps fucking his mouth until he feels like he’s about to come. Kells tries to pull away, but Em keeps his head right there and comes in his mouth.

"Swallow it, be a good girl and swallow daddy's load." It's not like Kells has a choice at this point, so he swallows it all.

He pulls off and wipes his mouth, his lips were a little red and there's little bit of come on them. 

Em just wanted to kiss them, but he just fixes his pants and zips them back up, then unlocks the door. "best blow job, I've had in months, I wonder what my cock would feel like inside that cute ass of yours." 

He reaches behind Kells and squeezes his ass, making kelly pull away. "You're a creep." 

Kells gets up and sits back on the car seat before putting his jacket back on. 

"What type of coffee were you getting?"

"I don't know why you're asking, but it doesn't matter now, I may not have time to get one anyway." 

"Look you go to your movie and I'll have Starbucks do a delivery service for you. Hell I'll have them cater the whole theater, I'll make sure they have the delivery under anonymous." 

Kells looks at the man with surprise, he didn't expect the man to something generous for him. "Think of it as a thank you for sucking me off."

"You...you really enjoyed it?"

"Yeah, now you might wanna go before your movie starts." Kells gives a nod before opening the door. As he was about to head out, he felt a slap on his ass and something pushed in his pocket.

He turns around to glare at the other rapper. "You are such an asshole."

"Maybe but I'm sure you still would wanna get fucked by me." Kells rolls his eyes and gets out the van, slamming the door. 

The young rapper starts making his way back to the theater. As he was walking he reaches to his back pocket and takes out whatever Em put in there.

It was business card to a hotel, it had the address on it and the room number in pen. 

Kells thinks for a moment and puts the card back in his pocket. 

He'll head over there tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know if you want another MGK/Eminem fic


End file.
